Leshivus
' '"Leshivus? Let me see, I remember naming him because he sounded like "Levistus". Who I was absolutely in love with at the time. You have NO idea." Leshivus is a Tradat prince, known for being exceedingly powerful (even for a Tradat), and exceedingly scary. He's also fairly violent. Physical Description Race: Tradat Age: Approximately 12,386 years. Sex: Male Hair: Milky white, shoulder length, very thick, often in box braids or other types of tightly-woven braids. Eyes: A nice shade of deep blue, cat's eye pupils and a very strong coating over the lens of the eye to keep out irritation from water. Has an invisible eyelid underneath visible ones. Build: Ectomorphic Mesomorph. Skintone: Bluish gray, more icy-mint toned than anything. Height: 12'3" (Normally stands at 7'8", however. Most of his length is in his tail, but he has a fairly tall torso.) Weight: 440 lbs. Gem: Pitch black and worn at the top of his head. Leshivus doesn't even intend to hide it most of the time. Personality Alignment: Chaotic Evil (Sometimes Neutral Evil, but mostly Chaotic Evil.) MBTI: ISTJ - Inspector Sexuality: Straight, violent. (I know that doesn't count, but it should.) Leshivus just isn't nice. There is no way around it. He's violent, rude, has a spoiled prince complex, and knows every bit of how powerful he is. He would not have second thoughts about drowning someone if they looked at him wrong, and would still manage to get a full night of sleep that evening. Really, the only thing that one could use to debate that he isn't completely evil is his devotion to his country, or the fact that he gets lonely, and wishes for equal companionship. Strangely enough, if one were to peel back the disturbing desires to rip most people limb from limb, there have been records (IE: Magically inscribed diaries that he hides from everyone) that he would want to take a wife to rule over the Tradat with him when it came to be his time to rule. However, even Leshivus himself admits that, even if he might one day love her, he would have to fight back his urges to destroy her like he does to everything else in his life. Powers Leshivus is powerful, even in Tradat standards. He has almost godly skills over elemental manipulation (especially water and temperatures). This is only magnified by his staff. The Staff of the Tradat This staff is passed down from generation to generation (although it has only been in two hands insofar.) Leshivus inherited it from his father when he became old enough to control his powers. The staff amplifies one's already existing magical ability, and adds proficiency to any sort of elemental magic and allows for ease of temperature changes. As a Prince Leshivus often dresses in a manner that makes his station very clear, because of this, he also carries himself in a manner befitting a nobleman. (And he has an ego to match, of course.) However, despite being a spoiled prince, Leshivus has all of the makings to be an effective ruler. He fervently believes in his country, adores his people, and would sacrifice life and limb to save them. (It might, in fact, be his only redeeming quality.) Trivia *Leshivus gets his name from being similar to Levistus (a character of Creator Nat's that Creator Harra adores relentlessly.) Ironic, because Leshivus and Levistus are almost entirely opposite in their behaviors. *Likewise, Leshivus and Levistus have similar physical appearances: Light hair, pale, bluish skin, a cold body temperature, and an ectomorphic figure. However, Leshivus is more muscular than his icy counterpart. *While he was originally meant to be a Tradat priest, Leshivus eventually evolved into a nobleman, and then a prince. *Likewise, through this evolution, he started to become an almost direct foil to Harra. A foil that isn't so obvious until one looks at their lifestyles, positions, and then realizes the direct contrast in their behavior. *Creator Harra ships him and Harra von Schwarzenebel. Mainly because they are direct foils to one-another, and would likely kill each other. Actually, the only reason they would stay together is to keep their countries from going to war. Associated Tropes My Country Right Or Wrong - It's been stated many times that Leshivus will do just about anything for the Tradat. Category:Characters Category:Harra's Characters